Nephilim Jinchūriki
by DevilNinjaXIII
Summary: Fox to Demon, Falcon to Angel, Jinchūriki to Nephilim, Grandson of Sparda to Adoptive Father. Oh Snap.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not Devil May Cry or Naruto.

Summary: Fox to Demon, Falcon to Angel, Jinchūriki to Nephilim, Grandson of Sparda to Adoptive Father. Oh Snap.

Author's Note: Welcome to the next installment to the Nephilim Chronicles. Okay first I want to clear a few things up before I start this, since I didn't make this clear when I posted my first NC story: **Rosario Nephilim**, this is set in the Naruto Universe with many elements from Devil May Cry. Characters from the Devil May Cry universe are from the original version. However, there will be some elements from the new version, such as the idea of a Nephilim being an Angel/**Demon** hybrid as opposed to being an Angel/**Human** hybrid. This is also going to be different from my some of my other Nephilim Chronicles, as instead of Naruto himself being an Angel/Demon hybrid; he is a Jinchūriki for both a demon and an angel. The villagers are not aware of the angel, only of Kyūbi. So with that said, let's start the story.

**Nephilim Jinchūriki**

**Prologue:** **The Bijū, the Tennin, and the Jinchūriki**

Long ago, when mankind was still young, the angels and demons waged a great war over for control of the human race. The Angels saw humans as children, who needed to be protected and nurtured; the Demons saw them as nothing more than servants and entertainment for them.

For a million years, these two forces fought for control, until the Demon King Mundus and the Jūbi, joined forces to defeat the Angel Army and their leader, the Tenchi. After a long difficult battle, the Tenchi realized that they would have to retreat. Soon afterward, Mundus and the Jūbi turned on one another and went their separate ways.

Mundus tried to take over the human world, while the Jūbi wreaked havoc in the Elemental Nations. The Tenchi was preparing to face Mundus, but when word reached Heaven that Mundus's general Sparda had betrayed Mundus and sealed the door to the demon world, the Tenchi instead decided to focus on the Jūbi.

The Tenchi realized that the only way for an angel or a demon to fully materialize in the Elemental Nations, was to merge with the mysterious energy, known as chakra. Understanding that once the process was complete, it was irreversible the Tenchi entered the Elemental Nations as a Chakra Spirit.

The Tenchi and the Jūbi battled each other for centuries, until during their final battle, a human used his mastery of a secret art which would eventually be known as Fūinjutsu, to seal the Titans into to his own body and become their human sacrifice, their Jinchūriki. This man would be known to legend as the Rikudō Sennin.

-2000 Years Later-

"What am I going to do?" said Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage. His successor, Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze were dead, and he didn't do something soon so would their newborn son, Naruto. Someone had overheard him and Jiraiya, talking about the Kyūbi being sealed inside the boy and rushed to spread the word throughout the village.

"Damn," he muttered he had been careless. If he had thought to put up the security seals, he wouldn't have this mess on his hands. Fortunately, whoever overheard them did not stick around. If they had they'd have heard the conversation between him, Jiraiya and perhaps the one person he'd thought he'd never see and live to tell, not that he would.

-Flashback One Week Ago-

"The Shinigami!?" exclaimed Jiraiya as their uninvited guess approached. _"Correct mortal,"_ the Shinigami said in a low whisper, _"I am the Shinigami."_

"Why are you here?" said the Sandaime, desperate to not let his fear show, _"Oh that is simple,"_ replied the Shinigami,_ "I am here to inform you of a recent development."_

"What are talking about?" said Jiraiya, cautiously; _"You are aware that Minato Namikaze made a deal with me to help him seal the Kyūbi?"_ they nodded, _"During the sealing something else was dragged in."_

"Something else?" they repeated, _"Correct, you mortals are very familiar with the Bijū; however you do not know of their counterparts."_ Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, "Counterparts?"

_"The Tennin,"_ the Shinigami said,_ "Just as there are nine bijū, there are nine tennin." _The Shinigami inwardly smirked at their stunned faces, _"When the Kyūbi began wreak havoc, the Hayabusa, the strongest Tennin, sensed it and rushed to stop it."_

_"By the time the Hayabusa arrived, I had already been summoned."_

"Wait, how come no one saw this Hayabusa?" said the Sandaime.

_"The Tennin prefer not to meddle in human affairs, as such their chakra creates a veil so that they may remain hidden from mortal eyes. Namikaze did not see the Hayabusa, so he sealed it inside his son, along with the Kyūbi."_

-Flashback End-

After the conversation with the Shinigami, Jiraiya went to find more information on the Tennin, while the Sandaime looked after Naruto. The Sandaime was pushed to the end of his rope, if he didn't do something now, he wouldn't be able to protect Naruto. There was a knock at his office door, "Come in," he grunted.

The door opened and inside walked a young man with white hair, a long navy-blue trench-coat over a red vest, black pants, and brown boots. There was a strangely handled sword on his back and his right arm was wrapped in bandages.

"And who are you?" the Sandaime said. "The name's Nero," the young man replied, "My wife and I just moved here a month ago and the rumors going around for the last week is that kid is the Kyūbi," the young man paused, "I just wanted to ask you, why haven't you said anything to disprove these rumors?"

The Sandaime was not expecting that, he sighed in relief before replying, "Because even if I did it wouldn't change anything, even if the people don't think he is the Kyūbi, the fact that it is still inside of him will drive people to fear him, I'm doing everything I can but even as the Hokage, I can only do so much."

The Sandaime sighed again, "If only someone would adopt him, things might be a little easier, but with his Jinchūriki status known to the public, know one will want him in their homes."

Nero closed his eyes for a moment then spoke, "Then how about I adopt him?" Sarutobi stared at him, "What?"

"My wife and I will adopt him then you won't have to worry so much." Nero said.

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Why would you want to adopt him?" he asked.

Nero subconsciously clenched his bandaged fist, "I know what it's like," he said, "to be hated, feared for something you had no control over."

Sarutobi knew that this man was hiding a deep pain but didn't want to pry. He agreed and Nero went to get his wife Kyrie, to sign the adoption papers. After everything was set and done, the married couple walked away with their new son in arm.

"Things are only going to get worse from here on out," said the Hokage to himself, "Hopefully you'll make it through, Naruto."

**ANNND CUT, PRINT AND THAT'S A WRAP! Okay I know I rushed this, but I lost the original when my laptop caught a virus and I had to reboot. But it's here now so what do you think? Let me know in you're reviews, and if you like it checkout my other NC stories, Rosario + Nephilim, Blue Nephilim, and Nephilim of Shadow, SEE YA!**


	2. Mission 1: Graduation Day

Disclaimer: I do not Devil May Cry, Naruto or any other series in this fan fiction.

Before we start, I would like to explain some things you'll be seeing here and in later chapters:

First: Ninjas, Samurai, Martial Artists, Demons and Angels from other series will either be in this story or referenced.

Second: Itachi did NOT kill the Uchiha Clan, so Sasuke won't be a revenge seeking prick.

Third: The Cloud Representative wasn't killed when he kidnapped Hinata, so there was no need for Neji's father to sacrifice himself; therefore Neji won't be as much of an ass.

Fourth: The Uzumaki Clan was nearly wiped out and the survivors are scattered throughout the Elemental Nations.

Fifth: When using jutsus, characters will use the Romanized spelling, but when talking about the jutsus they will use one of the English translations for them.

Sixth: Since the Ultimate Ninja series is developed by CyberConnect2, this story will have characters from .hack and Asura's Wrath, only slightly altered to fit this Naruto/DMC/DmC hybrid universe.

Now let's begin this tale of Ninjas, Angels, and Demons.

**Nephilim Jinchūriki**

**Mission**** 1:** **Graduation Day**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, was at his desk filling out paperwork. He hated paperwork and if he could figure out a better way to get it over with he'd have taken it. He had just finished the eighth of stack paperwork, and started on the last one. This stack of paperwork entirely concerned one individual, Naruto Uzumaki.

He grabbed the denied stamp and rapidly began to stamp all of them and put them away. Ever since he allowed the young married couple to adopt Naruto, the Council (at least most of the Civilian side) had been trying to get him to null and void the adoption papers and stick Naruto in the orphanage. The Shinobi side and the Elders (excluding Danzō, though he said otherwise), though concerned at first, were okay with the young couple adopting Naruto.

It was the years following Naruto's adoption that convinced the Shinobi Council that it was a good decision. After half a year of trying and failing to have the adoption voided, members of the civilian council went straight to Nero and Kyrie, and tried to convince them to cancel the adoption. Later that day, Nero was seen dragging the unconscious council members to the Hospital.

Two years after that incident, a group of drunken civilians had formed an angry mob and tried to scare them out of the village. Before the shinobi could break it up however, Nero had broken several of their bones and left permanent scars on the rest of them without getting a single scratch on him. The members of the Shinobi Council had begun to question if he was really a civilian.

Finally, three years after being adopted, Naruto had been kidnapped alongside Hinata Hyūga, by an unknown shinobi. Konoha shinobi and the ANBU began to track down the kidnapper but when reached him, he was unconscious, with Nero standing over him, with Naruto and Hinata hiding behind him; revealing the shinobi to be the Kumo representative, with whom the Hyūga had just made an alliance with. This incident was enough to convince the Shinobi Council that Nero was well qualified to raise Naruto.

It had been twelve years since Naruto had been adopted and things seemed to be going well. While most parents told their children to stay away from Naruto, the Clan Heads often invited Naruto to play with their children. There were some wary clan members, particularly in the Hyūga and Uchiha Clans, but overall Naruto and his family were welcome guests in their homes.

The Sandaime looked out his office window, "Today's the day they all graduate from the academy," he said aloud, "I wonder how they are all doing."

-Ninja Academy-

The students were all sitting in the classroom, chatting with each other about the final exam. While some of the students had no chance of graduating, there where a few students in particular that were shinobi in the making.

Shikamaru Nara, a boy with black hair pulled into a spiky ponytail. He was dressed in a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, brown pants, and blue shinobi sandals. He was the heir of the Nara Clan. Like most of his clansmen, he was a shadow manipulator, a brilliant strategist, and a human sloth.

Choji Akimichi, a fairly chubby kid, with spirals on his cheeks, with his mouth packed with potato chips. He wore a black shorts, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved, green haori, over a white shirt with the kanji for "food" on it, small, and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages. He was the heir of the Akimichi Clan. He was best friends with Shikamaru and got angry whenever someone insulted him or touched his food.

Kiba Inuzuka, a loud boy with sharp slit like pupils, pronounced canine teeth red fang stripes on his cheeks. He wore a grey, hooded fur-lined coat and dark grayish pants, blue sandals and on his shoulder sat his white puppy Akamaru. He was the youngest heir of the Inuzuka Clan. Kiba and Akamaru were inseparable; you never saw one without the other and they would defend each other from any opponent.

Shino Aburame, a tall boy with fair skin and dark bushy brown hair. He wore dark sunglasses, a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar and grey shinobi pants. He was the heir of the Aburame Clan. Shino spent most of his time collecting rare breeds of insects and keeping his distance from people outside of his clan.

Sasuke Uchiha, a young boy with onyx eyes and black hair that spiked up in the back. He wore a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers, along with white shorts. He was the youngest heir of the Uchiha Clan. He was very competitive with his older siblings, especially his sister. He was one of two boys in their class who had the attention of nearly all of their female classmates.

Asuka, a young girl with hazel eyes, black hair tied in a medium sized ponytail and rather large breasts for her age. She wore a white button up shirt with a pocket on the left, a white ribbon bow in her hair, a red bandanna around her neck and a navy blue necktie and skirt. She was the granddaughter of the retired Great Shinobi Hanzō and Heiress of the Hanzō House of the United Houses of Masters. She was a very kind girl and had no problems making friends with her classmates. She could be a little clumsy during practical exams, but she never gave up and always pushed forward. Though she herself wasn't aware of it herself, she had a major crush on a certain student.

Ino Yamanaka, a fair-skinned blonde girl with her hair pulled in a high-ponytail reaching down to her waist, with bangs covering the right side of her face. She wore a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a purple apron skirt that is cut off on the sides, bandages on her stomach and legs and purple and white elbow warmers. She was the heiress of the Yamanaka Clan. She constantly thinks about boys and takes a great deal of pride in her appearance, though she can be very kind and outspoken. She had a major crush on Sasuke and a minor crush on another student.

Sakura Haruno, a girl with bright pink hair, large green eyes, and fair skin. She wore a red, short sleeved, qipao dress with white circular designs and a zipper, tight dark green shorts and a red ribbon in her hair. She was often picked on because of her large forehead, but Ino had fought off the bullies and the two of them have been best friends ever since. Like Ino, Sakura also had a crush on Sasuke.

Hinata Hyūga, a girl with short, dark blue hair and fair skin and white-lavender eyes. She wore a cream-colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants. She was the eldest Heiress to the Hyūga Clan. She was shy, thoughtful, serene, kind, and very polite. She sat in her seat, staring shyly at the boy sitting in front of her.

Said boy was Naruto Uzumaki, short with spiky blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes and whisker like marks on his cheeks. He wore an orange jumpsuit with midnight blue shoulders and a red spiral on the back, blue shinobi sandals, and dark green goggles. Naruto was from a civilian family (though many suspected his father might have been a former shinobi), and was the oldest of five children. He was very caring for his little siblings, and often took care of them while their parents were out. Even though many people in the village obviously didn't like him, he had made friends with several of his classmates when their families invited his family to visit with them. However, he was completely oblivious to the fact that forty-one percent of his female classmates had a crush on him.

Everyone sat at attention, as the teachers walked in. The first was Iruka Umino, a tall man with brown hair pulled in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar across his nose. The second was Mizuki, a tall man with silver shoulder length hair and green eyes. They both wore the standard Konoha shinobi attire, with the chūnin flak jacket, and the leaf headband, with Mizuki wearing his like a bandana. Iruka and Mizuki were the tough no-nonsense teachers, but they still gave off the fun-loving teacher persona.

"Alright then," Iruka said, "Today's the day of the finals; if you pass today you can begin you ninja careers." Mizuki then spoke up, "For the finals, we will text you in everything you've learned in the past five years and then based on your performance, you will receive a leaf headband."

"First, we will begin with taijutsu, we will call two of you at a time to compete in a one-on-one taijutsu match," Iruka said as he flipped through his clipboard, "when I call your name come down to the sparring matt." He looked at his clipboard for a moment before calling out the first two names, "Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha."

Instantly, the room filled with screams from the fangirls, as Naruto and Sasuke walked onto the matt. "Kick his butt, Sasuke-kun!" one Sasuke fangirl shouted, "You can do it, Naruto-kun!" shouted a Naruto fangirl, "No way! Sasuke-kun will destroy that loser!" shouted another fangirl, "Don't you _DARE_ call Naruto-kun a loser!" responded several fangirls, "Why? Because it's true?! Everyone knows my Sasuke-kun is the best!" said another fangirl, "HEY! What do you mean YOUR Sasuke-kun?!" replied several fangirls including Sakura and Ino.

"HEY QUIET DOWN!" roared Iruka as his head tripled in size. The girls all quieted down as Iruka's head returned to its normal size, "Now, face your opponent," he said to Naruto and Sasuke, and they did so. "The rules are simple," Mizuki said, "You to will engage in one-on-one taijutsu. The match ends when one of you gives up, is unconscious or is knocked off the matt. You may use whatever taijutsu style you see fit, but you're not allowed to use any weapons, ninjutsu, or genjutsu."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded in understanding, "Now bow," Iruka said. Naruto and Sasuke bowed to each other, "Hey Sasuke, how about a bet?" Naruto said as he lifted his head, "What is it?" Sasuke asked, "The loser has to treat the entire graduating class to a party," Naruto said. Everybody stared at Naruto in disbelief at the bet he was making, they were sure Sasuke could afford it, but not so much about Naruto. While everybody was still pondering this, Sasuke smiled, "You're on!" he said simply.

"Begin the match on the count of three," Mizuki said, as Naruto and Sasuke slipped into their taijutsu stances. Everyone sat on the edge of their seats to get a good look at the match. 'Naruto-kun, do your best.' thought Hinata, as she stared shyly at him. 'Come on, Naruto-kun,' thought Asuka, as she watched Naruto, waiting for the match to begin, 'You can do it!'

"One…" Iruka said, as he watched the two boys, "…Two…" Naruto and Sasuke shifted slightly in their stances, "…THREE!"

Naruto and Sasuke rushed at each other and clashed. Sasuke then tried to deliver a jab to Naruto, but Naruto ducked and countered with an uppercut, and knocked Sasuke on his back. Sasuke got back up as Naruto rushed him with a spin kick, but Sasuke blocked it and countered with an elbow jab to his midsection. Naruto collapsed, clutching his stomach. Sasuke raised his leg for a heel drop, but Naruto twirled on the matt and sweep kicked Sasuke. Before, Sasuke hit the matt, he spun around and kicked Naruto's face as he was getting up, knocking him back down.

The two landed on the matt, then quickly got back to their feet and punched each other in the face, knocking each other back. Naruto and Sasuke then stopped and reset their stances as they faced each other. Sasuke was using the Uchiha style taijutsu, which while incomplete without the Sharingan, was still effective when done by a competent ninja student. Naruto used his own style, he'd invented by blending the academy basic taijutsu with his father's Hell's Fist style and his granduncle's Trickster and Royal Guard styles. It was still incomplete, but it was enough for Naruto to hold his own against Sasuke. Sasuke rushed Naruto down and delivered several punches to Naruto. Naruto blocked each punch, and countered with another uppercut. Sasuke expecting it, dodged backward before striking Naruto in the chest forcing him back. Sasuke then rushed at him ready to end it; Naruto noticing Sasuke, rushed at him. He countered Sasuke's spin kick, then forced him back with a three quick punches, and rushed Sasuke with a dropkick, knocking him off the matt.

"TIME!" Iruka said, and Naruto ran off the matt over to Sasuke and offered his hand, "Looks like I won the bet." Sasuke glared at him as he grabbed a hold of Naruto's hand, "You just wanted to an excuse to throw a party didn't you?" he muttered so that Naruto could only hear him. Naruto smirked at him, "What gave you that idea?" he said in an innocent voice. He pulled Sasuke up on to his feet and the two returned to the matt. "The two of you performed well," said Mizuki, "Now, bow and return to your seats." Naruto and Sasuke bowed to each other and returned to their seats.

'Naruto's gotten a lot better with his taijutsu,' was the thought going through the heads of Shikamaru, Shino, Sakura, Ino and Iruka. 'Wow, I didn't think Naruto would actually beat Sasuke,' thought Choji and Kiba. 'You're did great Naruto-kun,' thought Hinata and Asuka. The Naruto Fangirls were all silently cheering amongst themselves, while the Sasuke Fangirls were sulking.

-Later-

The day went on with the exams as Naruto and the gang went through test after test, until finally they reached the last test. "Okay everyone," Iruka said, "The last test is an easy one. Simply create three clones and you pass the test." Naruto face-palmed and groaned, 'Why is it always that one?' he thought. Naruto's friends and his fangirls all looked at him in concern. It was no secret that Naruto was horrible at making clones; it was the only thing keeping him from matching Sasuke in all their practical exams.

"First up," Iruka said, "Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stood up and walked with Iruka, like a prisoner on death row. 'Naruto-kun,' thought Hinata and Asuka simultaneously. 'Man, this is going to be troublesome,' thought Shikamaru, actually not tempted to take a nap. 'Naruto, you better pass this stupid test,' thought Kiba as Akamaru whined. Choji put down his half-eaten bag of potato chips, not feeling very hungry. Shino simply watched as Naruto walked out the room, doing his best not to show his concern. **'Damn it!'** shouted Sakura's inner persona, **'They _KNOW_ that's his worst jutsu! Why can't they make the final test on something else?!'** Ino tried not to go out and kick whoever decided to make the clone jutsu the final test, 'Are they _trying_ to make him fail?!' Sasuke stared at the door Naruto had existed out of, 'Good luck, Naruto,' he thought, 'Good luck.'

-Later that Afternoon-

The graduating ninja class was at the Uchiha Compound. Everyone was talking with there friends about how they were going to be the best ninjas in the village. The Sasuke Fangirls all were stalking Sasuke as he walked around the party looking for his friends. He continued looking until he saw them gathered together at a single table and went over to join them.

"Hey guys," he said as he sat down in-between Sakura and Ino. "Hey Sasuke," spoke Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and Asuka said together, "Sasuke-kun," said Sakura and Ino, "Hello Sasuke-san," greeted Shino and Hinata. Sasuke looked around the table, "Have you guys seen Naruto?" Sakura, Choji and Ino shook their heads in unison as Shikamaru said "Not since he left the classroom to take the clone test." Kiba patted a whining Akamaru's head, as Asuka and Shino tried to comfort a downtrodden Hinata. Sasuke let out a sigh, "I guess he didn't pass the test."

"Why do they always make him take the clone jutsu test!? They KNOW he can't even get one clone right!" Kiba barked in anger. "It's not fair," said Ino, "he did fine on the written test, great on the practical test, so why did they fail him?"

Asuka then spoke to Hinata drawing everyone's attention to them, "Hinata, doesn't your cousin have a teammate who can't do ninjutsu or genjutsu?" Hinata looked up slowly before speaking, "Yes, he does," she said quietly, "he focuses on taijutsu, so he can keep up with the rest of his team."

"Then why won't they omit Naruto from the clone test?!" said Choji, "They can pass a guy who can't do jutsus at all, but they can't pass Naruto because he can't do one little jutsu, a jutsu that most ninja above genin level don't even use to begin with?!"

"There's no point whining about it," Shikamaru said with a sigh, "We don't have a say in what they do. If we did, I think we can all agree Naruto would've been the first one to pass."

Suddenly, a gaggle of screams from some of their female classmates caught their attention and they each stood up to see what was going on. They saw a group of girls running excitedly to the door as someone walked in. Instantly they recognized the girls as Naruto's fangirls, and they each made their way towards the door to see who it was.

They pushed through the crowd and reached the center to see, Naruto standing in front them, with a big toothy smile on his face and a leaf headband on his forehead. Naruto laughed at the gang's (minus Shino) shocked faces, "What's up guys?"

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, "You passed!?"

"Oh yeah!" said Naruto, "I'm an official ninja!"

"But the clone jutsu—" Kiba stammered, "You got it right?"

"Well," Naruto paused, "sort of."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean 'sort of'?"

"Well here's how it went," Naruto began.

-Flashback-

Naruto arrived at the testing area, and Iruka sat down next to Mizuki. As he watched him, Iruka saw the despair etched into Naruto's face. He didn't want to, but the curriculum called for the final test to be on a type of clone jutsu, therefore he couldn't test him in anything other than that.

"Just try to make three clones, okay Naruto?" Iruka said with a strained smile. At first Naruto didn't seem to hear him, but he nodded slightly to show he was listening. Naruto then brought his hands together and form the sign, and stood there for a while. He thought about how hard he and his friends worked for this; whether he went on with them or stayed behind depended on this one jutsu.

As he began to channel his chakra, a voice spoke in his head, _'You're doing it wrong.'_

Iruka felt Naruto's chakra flow suddenly stop, and watched Naruto stand there unmoving. 'Is he giving up?' Iruka thought, then suddenly, Naruto began forming the hand signs as his chakra started again. There was a puff of smoke and when it cleared, standing before them were three clones of Naruto.

Naruto stood there, shocked at the fact that he had created three perfect clones. Mizuki got out of his seat, and walked over to the clones. He tapped the first one's shoulder, "Yes?" the clone turned to him. He raised his hand to the second one, who looked at it, then high-fived him. He slapped the third clone across the face, who then uppercut him onto his back.

"They're all solid," said Mizuki as he picked himself up off the floor. Iruka couldn't believe what he was seeing, "Naruto, when did you learn the Shadow Clone jutsu?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion, "Shadow clone?"

"Yes Naruto, the shadow clone jutsu," said Iruka, "I believe we briefly mentioned it when we first talked about the clone jutsu in class." Naruto thought for a second before speaking, "You think you could remind me exactly what we talked about that day?" Iruka and Mizuki facepalmed, "Oh for the love of…" said an irritated Mizuki, "Iruka you do it, I'm starting to get a headache." Iruka sighed, "Fine, here's brief explanation of the clone jutsu."

"The standard clone jutsu is the most basic of basic ninjutsu. However, clone jutsus are very versatile and useful, and are often used to distract or fool enemies into thinking that they have delivered a critical or fatal hit to the user, leaving the enemy vulnerable. Each of the shinobi villages has created their own characteristic forms of clone jutsus, but for this explanation we'll just focus on the one used by shinobi of Konoha."

"The clone jutsu uses chakra to create illusions of the user, to distract an enemy shinobi. While it's rarely used by shinobi above genin level, it's still a useful skill to have. Next is the shadow clone jutsu, unlike the clone jutsu, the shadow clone jutsu creates physical copies of the user each with there own chakra system. However, this technique is labeled as a kinjutsu do to the amount of chakra necessary to make one clone. The shadow clone jutsu can also be used in conjunction with ninja tools to multiply the amount thrown at an enemy, such as Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu."

After that explanation, Naruto wasn't sure what to think, "I don't how I learned it, I was just trying to do the clone jutsu, but then I thought I was doing it wrong, so I tried it a different way."

Iruka and Mizuki looked at each other, "So what do we do, Iruka? The test calls for the use of a clone jutsu, but it never actually specifies which clone jutsu." Iruka sat there for a moment, contemplating the situation, then stood up and walked over to Naruto. "Naruto," Iruka said, making Naruto nervous. Iruka then smiled and held out a headband, "Congratulations, you pass!" Naruto looked at the headband in shock as Iruka handed it to him.

Naruto removed his goggles and placed the headband on his forehead. He walked out of the room and on his way back to the classroom, but before he reached the classroom, he jumped out of a window in the hallway and ran from rooftop to rooftop.

"OH YEAH!" he shouted as he jumped from the library to the market area. Many citizens were startled by Naruto's sudden appearance as he ran throughout the village in celebration. Finally, after running through the village, Naruto found himself sitting on top of the HokageMonument. "I made it," he said, as he pulled his headband tighter, and enjoyed the view of the village.

-Flashback End-

"And that's how it went." Naruto finished his story and the looked at the group and noticed their even more shocked faces. They couldn't believe it, someone who couldn't do a make a single clone, made three shadow clones, which was something that most jōnin couldn't do.

"I'm so happy for you, Naruto-kun!" said Hinata and Asuka together in excitement, "Congratulations, Naruto!" said Sakura, "You did awesome, Naruto!" said Choji, "Alright, Naruto! Arf!" said Kiba and Akamaru respectively, "Congratulations," said Shikamaru and Shino, "I'm glad you made it, Naruto!" said Ino, "Well it's about time," Sasuke said with a slight smirk on his face. Suddenly, Naruto's fangirls jumped on him, throwing their arms around him. "Wow, Naruto-kun!" said several of the girls, "You're so cool!"

"HEY YOU TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" screamed Asuka as she rushed forward and Hinata subconsciously triggered her Byakugan as she slowly walked forward. "Things are about to get even more troublesome," said Shikamaru as he and the rest of the gang watched as Hinata and Asuka tried to pull the fangirls off of Naruto. If only they'd known how true Shikamaru's words were.

Nephilim Jinchūriki

_NO! That's not true!_

_DIE KYUBI!_

_You're the Kyūbi? But then who are you?_

_If anyone deserves to be called a demon, it's me._

_Are these my parents?_

Next Mission: Family Secrets

**Okay! Done with that chapter! Sorry it took so long, I've been rewriting this chapter since I felt some of the crossover characters were being introduced in to early into the story, but that's not important right now. Right now, the important thing is you voice your opinions. Be brutal but constructive. See ya next time!**

**P.S. I have a POLL on my profile, about what developers would you have liked to make an Alternate Universe Devil May Cry, though I'm purposefully leaving out Platinum Games because, I feel that the only DMC titles they should work on are sequels or spinoffs for the Classic series.**


End file.
